The Diamond Casino
The Diamond Casino & Resort is a casino business and luxury resort that was introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description The business is situated on the corner of Vinewood Park Drive and Vinewood Boulevard in East Vinewood, Los Santos. It is situated on the site of the original Vinewood Casino (also known as Be Lucky: Los Santos). It is comprised of the casino, the Master Penthouse, a hotel, a penthouse garage, and a parking garage. 'Interior' The interior of the casino includes the main lobby, the Inside Track betting area, two small VIP-only lounge areas, a gambling area, two bathrooms, and Agatha's office. The main lobby is located at the entrance of the casino and includes the reception area, vehicle podium, the Lucky Wheel, cashier booth, bar, the Casino Store, and many slot machines. Visitors with a standard membership can play roulette, blackjack, and Three Card Poker in the gambling area at the back of the casino. ;Main Lobby The reception is a small area to the left of the entrance. Here, Tom Connors can offer various services to the player. A standard membership can be purchased for $500, which will allow the player to use slot machines, spin the Lucky Wheel, play table games, and bet on horses at the Inside Track betting area, as well as give access to valet services. If the player owns the Master Penthouse, they get access to three more options: Cleaning Service (sends a maid to clean the penthouse after a party), Limousine Services (functions similarly to taxis), and Aircraft Concierge (the player can request a helicopter). An elevator is also located here, which can take players to their penthouse, the penthouse garage, parking garage, roof terrace, or rooftop. The Lucky Wheel is positioned near the center of the main lobby; the player can spin it once per 24 real-life hours to have a chance at winning various amounts of money, RP, or Chips; any clothing item from the Casino Store, a 10% vehicle discount from a random vehicle website, the current podium vehicle, or a mystery prize. The prize vehicle is showcased on a slowly rotating platform to the left of the wheel, sometimes already having a livery applied. On the right side of the lobby, there are the cashier booth, bar, and Casino Store. The player can trade money for chips and vice versa – up to a maximum of $50,000 before a cooldown begins until the next time they can carry out this action again. Every 24 real-life hours, players can also receive a visitors bonus of $1,000. At the bar, players can order drinks; the same selection is available as in the Master Penthouse and Nightclubs. Also similarly to nightclubs, players who own a penthouse can order the first five drink types for free. In the Casino Store, player can browse through and purchase a large selection of clothing items; if they are a penthouse owner, they also have the option of purchasing Penthouse Decorations. Some items are only available during select weeks, as they rotate after every event week, requiring four weeks to rotate through the entire selection. At the back of the main lobby, near the hallways to the other areas, are many slot machines of different themes. The type of machine dictates the possible betting amount and the payout for different matching items; the available machine themes are: Fame or Shame, Evacuator, Diamond Miner, Twilight Knife, Deity of the Sun, Republican Space Rangers, Angel and the Knight, and Impotent Rage. Fame or Shame and Evacuator slot machines have the lowest betting amount and payouts, while Deity of the Sun slot machines have the highest. ;Inside Track Betting Down the left hallway leading from the main lobby, there is the Inside Track betting area, which includes a large LCD screen displaying the horse races. Numerous IBT machines can be seen, enough for at least 16 participants (though NPCs may be seen participating in the game). Players can choose to participate in either the single event, where the player can bet on their own, and the races last for around 30 seconds; or the main event, where the player can bet against other players, and the races last longer, for a minute. This type of race is triggered automatically every five minutes. In both event types, the player can bet on any of six horses, each with a different winning probability, with a minimum of $100 and a maximum of $10,000. ;Gambling Area Many roulette, blackjack, and Three Card Poker tables can be found here, as well as two separate "high limit" areas available only to penthouse owners, where they can bet up to $50,000. ;VIP Lounge There are two circular VIP-only lounge areas located towards the back of the casino. Here, players can sit and smoke cigarettes, and drink either vodka or beer. Players with no membership or only the standard one cannot enter this area and will be turned around if they try doing so. ;Agatha's Office At the back, to the left of the casino, is the "management" area; only penthouse owners can pass through the door. There are stairs leading up to a waiting room where Debbie, Agatha's assistant, is sitting, and if the player continues, they can visit Agatha in her office. In this room, drinks can also be drunk and there are large windows behind Agatha's desk, through which the player can see a large portion of the main lobby. However, these windows cannot be seen from the lobby. 'Master Penthouse' The Diamond offers the player a purchasable penthouse that comes in several different packages, with each consecutive one granting additional rooms within the penthouse. The player may also choose to "build their own" penthouse, where they pay a base price of $1,500,000 and can then add rooms for an additional fee. A selection of decorations for the penthouse can be purchased with Chips in the Casino Store. The available items rotate each week, needing four weeks to rotate through the entire selection. Once in their penthouse, the player can use the "Place Decorations" option in the "Penthouse Management" section of the Interaction Menu to place them. In this menu, players can also purchase them if they haven't done so in the store. 'Parking Garage' The Diamond offers a valet service which allows players to store their cars in the casino's parking garage. The garage is not a permanent car housing akin to the paid garages that the player may obtain. Upon retrieving a different vehicle, the previous vehicle stored inside of the garage will return to its previous permanent storage location. Similar to the purchasable yacht being placeable in 32 different locations around the map, this garage offers 32 parking spaces; one parking space for every player in a completely filled lobby, although some spots will be taken by NPC vehicles (see below). This space may be used to safely hold vehicles whilst players visit the casino without worrying about them being damaged, and may also be used as a place to hold car meets. However, the parking garage does not allow any weaponized vehicles to be stored inside. Players can also enter the garage directly from the south vehicular entry and they can enter the casino and return via the elevators once in the garage. 'Casino Heist Areas' In The Diamond Casino Heist update, it is revealed that the Casino features a section dedicated for staff and security personnel, which are only accessed during the Casino Heist. There are two known entrance points: the staff lobby on the rear of the building and the "high limit" gambling area inside of it. ;Main Floor (G) From the staff door, there is a surveillance room right in front of it, guarded by metal detectors and security cameras. Inside of it, there is a switch that a player can press and hold to open a door which contains a small amount of money that has not yet been taken to the vault downstairs. A locker room can be seen on this level, which the crew can use to switch clothes in "The Big Con" approach if undetected. ;Loading Bay (LL) Accessed in "The Big Con" approach, the garage seen in the Vinewood Racetrack serves as the entrance to a loading bay where vehicles go through a tunnel leading to a large area with six doors and the access points to the upper floors. A security checkpoint is seen on the left side, enclosed in a small room protected by sliding doors. ;Basement (B1) The Basement is a large area comprised of a storage area with various numbered metallic doors. Past the double doors, there is the security checkpoint where the guards are situated at the center of the room. There are two extra rooms on either side where the left one can be used as a direct entrance in the "Aggressive" approach. From there, there is a mantrap accessed with two keycards that have to be used at the same time. This mantrap curves to the right and leads to a vault security checkpoint, where a manager takes control of the vault door with a panel on it. Said manager only appears on "The Big Con" approach if undetected. The Vault is a circular room containing the loot required to steal. There are seven sections guarded by steel grating doors accessed with keycards (that must be hacked) and accessed through three entry points. Several safety deposit boxes can be seen there, where a player can optionally drill their locks to steal a small amount of cash. If the crew remains in the vault after the time limit is up, a nerve agent is released, emitting a green toxic cloud that will suffocate anyone if they stay for too long. Employees *Thornton Duggan (Owner) *Agatha Baker (General Manager) *Tom Connors (Executive Director of Guest Services) *Tao Cheng (Former Owner) *Vincent (Former Head of Security) *Josephine (Head Bartender) *Debbie (Assistant) *Felipe (Valet) *George (Security)Mentioned in the cutscene of Casino - House Keeping. *Several unnamed employees (Cashier, Casino Shop assistant, Waitresses, Croupiers, Security) Guests Several unique named Most names overheard in their dialogue, all names confirmed in game files (models and textures) Grand Theft Auto V\update\x64\dlcpacks\mpvinewood\dlc.rpf\x64\models\cdimages\peds\mpvinewood.rpf\ pedestrians are present in the casino. They will re-spawn and possibly re-position every time the player enters and exits the casino, even by just taking the elevator to a different part of the casino and back again. *Dean and Carol *Lauren and Taylor *Gabriel *Ushi *Beth *Blane *Caleb *Vince *Eileen *Curtis Various NPC vehicles can spawn in the parking garage, including several with custom plates indicating they are owned by some of the named guests. Like the NPCs themselves, the vehicles will re-spawn every time the player enters the garage. Most of these vehicles are DLC models that do not spawn naturally in Free Mode. All vehicles are locked and cannot be stolen by the player. Gallery Exterior TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-CarPark.png|The car park next to the casino. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-GarageDoor.png|The garage door leading to the garages. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-RoofTerrace.png|The roof terrace. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Roof.png|The roof terrace from the back. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Helipad.png|The helipad atop the casino. Interior TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Reception.png|The reception area. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-MainLobbyOverview.png|The main lobby. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-SlotMachines.png|Various slot machines in the main lobby. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-PodiumVehicle.png|The podium, where a different vehicle is on display every event week. Shown here is the Flash GT. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Cashier.png|The cashier booth. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Bar.png|The bar, where drinks can be purchased. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-CasinoStore.png|The Casino Store, where penthouse decorations and clothing items can be purchased. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-VIPLounge.png|One of the two VIP lounges, which can only be accessed by penthouse owners. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-GamblingArea.png|The regular gambling area. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-HighLimitGamblingArea.png|The high limit gambling area. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Restrooms.png|Restrooms. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-ManagementDoor.png|The door leading to the management area. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-AssistantOffice.png|Debbie's office. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-AgathaOffice.png|Agatha Baker's office. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-ViewofMainLobby.png|The view of the main lobby from Agatha's office. They are one-way and cannot be seen from the lobby. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-ParkingGarage.png|The public parking garage. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Garage.png|The penthouse garage. Other TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official Screenshot. Casino-GTAO-MultipleNamedNPCs.png|Seven named NPCs visible around the bar area: (from left) Beth, Vince, Gabriel, Taylor, Lauren, Carol and Dean DiamondClassicTee-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic on the Diamond Classic Tee. DiamondVintageTee-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic on the Diamond Vintage Tee. References pl:The Diamond Casino & Resort es:The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Casinos